A Game Of Twister
by Bakaru-02
Summary: One Boring day, Kakashi makes all his student not bored by playing...Twister! What will happen? CHAOS! MAYHEM! DISASTER!
1. Default Chapter

A Game Of Twister

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

'blah' : Thinking  
  
"blah" : Talking  
  
-blah- : Cut off by someone  
  
A/N : Auther's note

Chapter 1

"This is the most boringest day of my life!!!" Rock Lee shouted

"Lee, its not just you that's bored we're all freaking bored!"Tenten shouted back at Lee.

"can you two quiet down a bit! I know we've done nothing today and its really boring but keep quiet please!"Neji said with an annoyed look on his face.

**Where Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto Is**

"this is crap, crap, crap, mega crap! There's no good looking rock around here so I can throw it at Sasuke!"Naruto asked dumbly.

"Naruto shut your mouth! Don't talk to Sasuke like that!!! Err....ummm...uhh....Sasuke will you - "

"stop asking that question your going to get the same answer!"Sasuke interrupted. 'Out of all the people I had to be stuck with these two annoying people!! God save me!"Sasuke thought to himself.

**Where Shika, Ino and Choji Is**

"chomp....chomp...chomp.." Choji's eating noise.

"sigh....how troublesome.....so boring today!! Can't we have some sort of like life risking mission or something? Sigh..."Shika said.

"I know...omg...this is so boring! I wonder what Sasuke is doing, he's probably being annoyed by Sakura!!"Ino said.

'Is that all she ever thinks about? Sasuke here, Sasuke there, girls...I'll never understand them...sigh.."Shika thought to himself.

**Where Shino, Kiba and Hinata Is**

"This is so boring doing nothing..." Kiba said.

"yea...I..uhh....agree...it..is boring.." Hinata said shyly.

"I wonder what all the others are doing? Their probably just as bored as us.."Shino said.

**Hokage's Place**

"todays is so boring...there's not a single mission to do..sigh.."Asuma said. A/N: is that how you spell his name?

"I agree. There must be something to do.." Kurenai said.

"hmmmm...I have an idea but we won't be in it we'll just be the one laughing our heads off."Kakashi suggest.

"what is you evil plan now?" Asuma asked, interested.

"now, now Kakashi don't be to evil on your students."Hokage said.

"don't worry this isn't going to kill them...my plan is....."

**Back To Where Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto Is**

"ITS SO BORING!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!" Naruto shouted.

"dobe.." Sasuke muttered.

"Naruto stop shouting like an idiot people are staring!"Sakura yelled at Naruto.

Then all of a sudden a puff of smoke and then Kakashi appeared.

"hello young ones!" Kakashi greeted.

"uhhh...Kakashi-sensei did you come to tell us we have a mission to do?? What's the mission? Is it life risking?"Naruto asked excited.

"uhh hold your horses I'll tell you when all of the other team comes! Hey! There they are, now I'll tell you what's the mission."Kakashi said with an evil grin.

"I have a feeling this mission isn't what we're going to expect it to be.."Sasuke muttered.

"uh...ummm...hi..Naruto.." Hinata said shyly while fidgeting with her fingers."

"oh! Hi Hinata!! How's it going?" Naruto said.

"uh...ummm....I'm fine.." Hinata answered shyly.

"ok people! we have an important anouncement to make! Our mission is to go over to Twister Maniac to play a game of Twister!!!"Kakashi anounced.

----Dead Silence----

"uhhh Kakashi I don't think this went very well..." Asuma stated.

"ummmm I Sense danger..." Kakashi said.

"STUPID SENSEI!!!!! TWISTER?? ARE YOU CRAZY!!!???" all of the students yelled.

"umm....if any of you don't go then I'll do something really horrible.." Kakashi said with a very, evil, grin.

"I'm not going no matter what! this is stupid!" Sasuke yelled.

"if you do not go then I'll tie you to a chair and make you read the amazing 'Come Come Paradise' book."Kakashi said.

---Gulp--

"uh fine I'll go!! Play Twister is better then reading that...that..gross book!!"Sasuke said with a engrossed look on his face.

"off we go now!!" Kakashi yelled. ''They don't know what's in stored for them...heehheheh...the'll find out..how evil I can get..hehehheeheh' Kakashi thought to himself

THX To All Who REVIEWED!! PLZ Keep R&R!!!.


	2. Chapter 2 The Games Begin, Shika and Ino

A Game Of Twister

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.

Hiyo ppl! Sorry for the grammar stuff and before I start my story I would like to Thx all my reviewers!

iluvsasuke Yup I'm witting more and sorry if my last chapter was boring!!

Sasuke-kun-lover It was?

Magicians of the Yami Thx for reviewing!!

Metalicgal Yup! Twister! Gonna be very crazy! XD

Silver Sniper Thx for reminding me that! Sorry for the grammar stuff!! I'm not a really good writer!!

saki-kun Yup I'll update soon!!

Yume Yousei Ok! I'll try to make the chapters longer!

MELSAMA13 Yup!!

TokyoTeen13 Yes I know Twister is a great game!!

Chapter 2

"Arrggg!! When will we arrive to the stupid Twister Maniac place? I'm so hungry!!"Naruto whined.

"We're almost there! Fine we'll rest here!" Kakashi said.

While Sasuke was sitting up on a tree looking at a certain pink haired girl. 'What the heck's this? I'm thinking of her? This isn't true! I'm just hallucinating!! I'm an avenger, I'm not here to be looking at a girl and going on this stupid mission....sigh...' Sasuke was still thinking when someone called his name...

"SASUKE!!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke was surprised by her so he lost his balance and fell off the tree.

"Oww..."

"Huh? Omg!! Sasuke are you ok???" Sakura asked a bit curious.

"Huh? Mind your own business! I'm always ok!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sorry..." Sakura said while looking down at the ground.

'Oh god! I didn't make her sad did I? Sigh....girls...I'll never understand them.' "Sakura! What did you call me for?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! I called you because Kakashi said we're going to move on so we can get to Twister Maniac faster."Sakura answered back cheerfully.

"Oh...Well then we should get going.." Sasuke said.

"Naruto!! You do know the basic rules of Twister right?"Shino asked.

"Yeah...I think so." Naruto answered back.

"Well to tell you whatever you do, do not get Chouji."Shino whispered.

"Why not?" Naruto whispered back.."

"Because if Chouji falls then your going to be the one that gets squished!" Shino said.

'I don't see him carrying his book around much....oh no I sense hentai!' Kurenai thought to herself. 'He's going to make them.....I'm not going to even think about it."

"What's wrong Kurenai?" Kakashi asked a bit concerned.

"Oh! Nothing...I was just thinking if these kids can survive this mission."Kurenai said.

"Don't worry they'll survive they'll just have to find their way though." Kakashi said with a very evil grin.

'The kids won't survive this! Their only 14 and Kakashi's making them do all this...uhh I'm not going to even think about it. Asuma thought to himself. 'But it might be fun watching them get all embarrassed.

'I wonder if this so-called game is played with all of us or with two at a time?' Kiba thought to himself.

"Everyone! We've arrived!" Kakahsi anounounced.

----Gulps---

"Lets get in everyone!! When were inside I would like you all to go to you teams."Kakashi directed.

"Umm....Kakashi-sensei? Is this game played two people at a time or is it all of us at the same time?"Kiba asked.

"Holy cow!! All of you guys at the same time is too crowded! Now the first two to play is...Shika and Ino."Kakashi said.

'Gulps..I know the basic rules but also this game can get very....weird..I hope Ino will forgive me after this...Sigh...Gulps..' Shika thought to himself.

'This is not good!! Why me and Shika??? Oh well! He's lucky enough he's up against me but...this game is kind of...weird...he better not get anywhere...If he does I'll kill him!!' Ino thought to herself.

"Kakashi should I be the pointers?" Asuma asked.

"Nahh...I will be! Hehehehh....." Kakashi said with an evil, hentai grin.

'Oh-uh! I see that hentai grin! This is not good!' Kurenai thought to herself.

"I wonder if anything will happen between them after this?? I hope it won't affect their affections towards each other after this." Chouji stated.

"What do you mean 'affections towards each other'???" Naruto asked, interested.

"Well actually Shika really likes Ino but he never tells her since she keeps taking about Sasuke, so he thinks he doesn't have a chance. " Chouji said.

"Ohh....I see." Naruto muttered.

"Uhhh Sakura aren't you going to watch Shika and Ino play the game?"Kiba asked.

"Uhh..No...I need to find someone." Sakura said.

"More like your trying to find Sasuke." Kiba blurted out.

Then Sakura gave him the death glare....'Yikes...This must be what girls look like when their really mad I better not mess with her.' Kiba thought to himself.

"Ok! I'm sorry! You didn't have to be 'that' mad." Kiba said.

"So are you two ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Then let the game begin!" Kakashi said. 'Hehehe I control the pointer so I control where it points..Heheheh this is going to be better then reading 'Come Come Paradise' Hehehehh. They better be careful, some parts may be too...Hehehehehe...' Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi: I look like I'm really crazy in this story!!

Author: You are!! Heheheeh!!

Kakashi: You ppl out there dun listen to this maniac!! I'm not crazy!!!!!

Well THX For Reading PLZ R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Kakashi's Crazy!

A Game Of Twister

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hiyo everyone!!!!! THX To All My REVIEWERS!!!! PLZ Keep R&R!!!!!!! B4 I start my story I would like to thank all my Reviewers who reviewed!!!

saki-kun Yup Kakashi is really evil!! XD

Mizu-Yuri Sorry if the first chap was boring!!

cat.LD This is just the beginning the hilarious parts comes in after!! Hehehehe!!

Night-Owl123 I'll try to update as son as possible!!!

iluvsasuke Yup! The next few chapters are going to get really funny!!!

Magicians of the Yami If you did burn the book....Kakashi will get really mad!! XD

Yume Yousei Yup I'll update soon!!

the third Rave Master: Zero X Yup Kakashi is going to really evil!!!

nArUtOhInAtA fOrEvEr I might put Hinata and Naruto together!! XD

AL1 Thx for reviewing!!! I'm not a really good writer though!!!

Metalicgal Yup I'll update soon!!!

Furafu-S Yup! I'll make it fairly interesting XD

Well I think i should get on with the story but to tell some people that in this chapter it might include some perverted scene! So if you do not really like perverted scene, PLz do not read!!!! Now on with the story!!

Chapter 3

"Sasuke!! Where are you??" Sakura shouted.

"What do you want?" Sasuke answered while sitting on a tree.

"Well aren't you going to watch Shika and Ino play the game?"Sakura asked.

"No....This so-called mission is stupid!" Sasuke answered back.

"Ohh...Well ok..." Sakura muttered.

"You two do know the basic rule of Twister right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah.." They both answered.

Kakashi then spin the spinner but somehow it started to spin faster then it stopped.

"Left leg on the color red!!!" Kakashi directed.

Shika and Ino immediately put their left leg on the color red. Kakashi then spin the spinner again, and again the spinner went really fast then it stopped.

"Right arm on the color red!" Kakashi directed.

'Huh? why so many red??? Is Kakashi using some sort of Ninjutsu or something?' Shika thought to himself while he put his right arm on the color red.

'He's not actually spinning it he's using a Ninjutsu!! Omg! he's not going to make them......Well I can't do anything about it, since he's kind of crazy right now.' Kurenai thought to herself.

"Right leg on blue!" Kakashi directed.

"Ummm....can I not put my right leg on blue??" Shika asked even though he knew the answer would be 'no'.

"No..You must be your leg there." Kakashi said.

'This isn't going well if I do put my leg there I may accidentally touch......touch....arrggg....can't do this...oh well I got to do something...fine! Here goes! Please don't be mad at me after this Ino!' Shika thought to himself.

Shika then put his right leg on the blue but to do this he had to go on top of Ino, now his face is facing Ino but what's more uncomfortable is that his chest is touching hers.

'I'm going to kill Shika for doing this!!!!' Ino thought to herself.

'Ok this is already getting a little to hentai! Kakashi why don't you let Asuma be the spinner?"Kurenai asked.

"Huh? Don't worry! They won't die!" Kakashi said.

"That doesn't look right." Naruto said.

"Your right..They look like there...doing...something..."Shino said.

"Do you think Ino will kill Shika for going on top of her like that?" Kiba asked.

"I do not know all I know is that from the looks on Ino's face she doesn't seem to like what's happening."Neji said.

That is so not looking right!!"Tenten said.

"I agree!!" Sakura said.

"I think Ino's really going to get very mad since you know when a guy is on top of you...it won't..seem right..."Tenten said.

"Yeah...." Sakura agreed

"Rgiht arm on the color yellow!" Kakashi directed.

Shika then tried to move his hand onto the color yellow but because of Ino he lost his balance and fell on Ino but what's more 'awkward' was that his face fell on her chest.

"Oh-uh....That does not look right.." Tenten said.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!" Ino screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Shika screamed.

"Heheh....that was a good game. Heheheheh." Kakashi chuckled.

"Yikes....Uhh...Kakashi I think - "

"Don't worry!! I'll be the spinner!" Kakashi yelled.

'Ok now he really looks like he's crazy."Kurenai thought to herself.

"OK the next to play is.....Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto!"Kakashi shouted.

"Omg!!1 I'm playing with Naruto!!!?? But sensei I thought you said two at a time not three???"Sakura asked a bit curious.

"Heheheh I have some changed of plans...Heheheh..." Kakashi chuckled.

'Omg!!! I have to play with that dobe and that annoying person???? From what I saw Shika is getting beat up by Ino....If anything hentai happens then I'm out of that game.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"I'm with Sakura???????? Oh well no matter....but...I....wanted....to...." Naruto muttered.

'Oh....I'm not with Naruto?....Oh well....' Hinata thought to herself.

'Heheheh...It WAS suppose to be Hinata and Naruto but I have some other plans...Heehehheheheh...and this other plan of mine is so....evil...." Kakashi thought to himself, Kakashi started to laugh like a maniac.

"Umm I think he didn't put Hinata and Naruto together for some 'evil' plan of his."Kurenai said.

"Yup I agree! He looks like he's high on drugs or something.."Asuma said.

"I agree.." Kurenai said while thinking that she's never agreed on anything with Asuma and now she's starting to get 'along' with him.

"Whoa!! What happen to you?" Shino asked.

"What did it look like! I fell on Ino then she tried to kill me!"Shika said with an annoyed look on his face.

"That must've hurt while being hit by Ino." Kiba stated.

"Yea..So who's the next to play?" Shika asked.

"Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto." Shino said.

"what THREE???" Shika yelled.

'Hehehehhhe!! This will be very interesting....Heheheh...They don't know what's in stored for them...Hehehhehe..."Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi: Am I that crazy in real life??? That's just not right!!

Shika: stupid author made me get hit badly by Ino!!

Author: Hehehheheeheh

Well THX To All My REVIWERS!! And Some Of You wanted longer chapters and I made this one longer!! PLz R&R!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Haku Joins The Games, Kakashi ...

A Game Of Twister

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....Starts to cry (

Well THX All My Reviewers!!! PLz Keep R&R!! Sorry for the long update!! Got school and all that!!!! B4 I start this story I would like to thank all my reviewers!

dream-cloudstar Yup! I think that Kakashi may be on the CRACK! XD

the third Rave Master: Zero X Yup! He's both crazy AND high!! Heheheheh you will find that out!!

Maruku-Kenshin Yup! I'll make it more and more interesting! Your right I had that in mind! XD

Magicians of the Yami Yup! I agree!

iluvsasuke Of course Sasuke has to play!! It's more interesting if he plays...Hehehhehe...XD

B4By K4K4Sh1 Yes I'll to make my next chap longer!!!!

Ok on with the story!! Oh yeah! I know Shino's been talking more then he should be and some characters may be OOC!!!

Chapter 4

"Damm it! I cannot believe I'm actually playing this game."Sasuke thought to himself.

"Ok! On with the game!" Kakashi shouted. "Left arm on yellow!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all follow what Kakashi had directed them to do.

"This has got to be the stupidest mission Ive ever done!"Sasuke yelled.

"Right leg on blue!" Kakashi directed.

Sasuke started to put his leg a little too high then he was about to put his leg on the color blue but at the same time Sakura was moving and so she put her leg too high and she accidentally' hit Sasuke on his lower part of his body, not the 'behind' but the front.

---Dead Silence---

'Ouch...that MUST hurt for a guy!"Kiba said.

"I hope...he's ok...." Shino said.

"OWWWW!!!!! AHHH!!!! IT HURTS!!! GOD, THE HUMANITY!!! IT HURTS!!!! AHHHH!!" Sasuke started to shout dramatic things.

"Ouch...th that must've hurt." Hinata said.

"Of course! Especially for a guy!" Ino said.

"Ouch..I feel sorry for him...good thing Ino didn't hit me there...it must've really hurt.."Shika said.

"SAKURA!!! YOU DIDN'T 'HAVE' TO HIT ME THERE!!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Gomenasai Sasuke-kun!" Sakura apologized.

"Umm...Kakashi you 'had' to do that to the young boy? He's only about 14, you don't want to make him lose that part."Kurenai said.

"Well...Don't worry I didn't make him lose the part yet, and, I didn't even knew Sakura would hit Sasuke right there so part of it is not may fault!" Kakashi stated.

'Sigh...We need to destroy this hentai attitude of his...but how?' Asuma asked himself.

"Owww....It hurts!!! The humanity!!! This hurts more then getting your heart plucked out!!!"Sasuke whined.

"Heheheheeh....You deserved it Sasuke!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Why you little - "

Before Sasuke can finish what he was saying Naruto was so eager to escape he accidentally tripped Sakura and made her face, face the sky then Naruto was falling and his lips were about to meet hers when Sasuke fell and instead of Naruto kissing Sakura, Sasuke kissed her.

----Dead Silence---

"AHHHHHH I GOT NARUTO GERMS ON THE BACK OF M HEAD!!!! AHHHH THIS IS GROSS!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"EWWWW!!! I GOT SASUKE'S HAIR GERMS!! HE PROBABLY HAVE LICE OR SOMETHING!!! AHHH!!!"Naruto shouted.

"Yikes! Heheheh Naruto kissing Sasuke's back hair??? That is hilarious!" Shika said.

"Yeah...But what's more hilarious is that you falling on Ino's chest!! Hahahah Err...I didn't say anything.."Kiba said.

Shika was giving Kiba the death glare.

"Uhh.....We can talk this out right? No!! No need to use that on me!!"Kibda yelled.

Then Shika used his shadow jutsu to control Kiba.

"Oh no! Your not making me do that are you??!!!" Kiba asked.

"Oh yes I am!!" Shika answered back.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Kibda yelled in a dramatic voice.

Shika used his shadow jutsu and made Kiba touch Shino's butt.

----Dead Silence---

"Kiba?.....Do you know what you are doing right now??? Your touching my butt!! Take your doggy hands off my butt or I will....You do know what your consequences are?"Shino said in a 'very' calm voice.

"Oh no!! PLease!! No!! Don't!!" Kiba yelled.

Shino then called his giant troops of spider and the spider went all over Kiba and started biting him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kiba yelled dramatically.

"Serves him right." Shika said.

All of a sudden two figures were flying downwards toward Kakashi's place.

"Ohhh....Zabuza and Haku!! Haven't seen you in a while...Hey aren't you dead?????" Kakashi asked.

"We are angels...we have come to see what you people are doing.."Haku said.

"Ohh!! We're not doing much, we're just making the little kids play Twister. Hey I got an idea why don't you let Haku play??"Kakashi asked.

"Never!! Playing??? There's no time for that." Zabuza said with an annoyed look on his face.

"You?? Rejecting my offer of playing TWISTER??" Kakashi said with anger in his voice.

"Oh-uh...I hope he's not going to try to kill them.."Kurenai said.

"Fine! I'll let him play for now." Zabuza said with an annoyed look on his face.

"OK! I'll let him play with Hinata." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Umm...Sensei can Hinata...not....play....with...Haku.."Naruto muttered.

"Zabuza-san are you sure?" Haku said.

"Yes! Since we are now angels we can play." Zabuza said.

"Why shouldn't I let Hinata play with Haku????" Kakashi asked a bit 'too' curiously.

"Umm...Nothing...." Naruto muttered.

"OK! Then It's settled! Hinata will play Haku!" Kakashi yelled. 'Hehehheh...This will be very interesting to see Hinata play Haku.....To let Naruto see the one he loves most play another guy....Hmmm I wonder...and what about Zabuza...seeing 'his' precious person play against someone and seeing them...'touch'....Heheheheh I do agree I am evil...Heheheh."Kakashi chuckled to himself.

'Oh no! Tha look on his face!! That mean he is going to do his evil plans now...I hope its not going to make them get killed...like Sasuke over there already dying because of that blow to the...ummm lower part of his body..."Kurenai thought to herself.

'Hmmmm.....I just don't get it! It should be Hinata playing against Naruto not Hinata playing against Haku.....Or is he going to do his evil plan?...."Asuma thought to himself.

"Ok! Haku you know the basic rule of Twister right?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai!..." Haku answered.

"OK then!!" Kakashi shouted. 'Heheheheh!! This will be VERY interesting...Heheheheh...' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Right leg on yellow!" Kakashi directed.

"Asuma are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kurenai asked.

"I think so.....Kakashi has an evil plan....or should I say a hentai plan.."Asuma said.

"Yup..." Kurenai muttered.

'Why do I feel so uncomfortable when Hinata plays with Haku?? What the it be true that I'm.....I'm..falling...for....her?' Naruto asked himself.

'This is not good! I do not want my...Haku..to play with that girl.....this is not right...' Zabuza thought to himself.

"Arrgg...Stupid Haku!....He's too smart every move I try to make him...touch...but....he..seems...to counter it everytime...Hmmm...unless...Hehehheheh...Your tricks won't wory anymore Haku....Hehehehehe.' Kakashi though to himself

Well THX To All My Reviewers!!!!!!! PLz Keep R&R!!!! I will promise to make the next chapter longer!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Naruto's Confessions,Gaara,Kan...

A Game Of Twister

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto....---Starts to cry---...Wish I did.....

Well THX All My REVIEWERS!! I WUV you all for reviewing!!! Sorry for long update since I'm in high school, I got a lot of Hw!! B4 me start story me would like to thank all my reviewers!!

MELSAMA12 Yup!! I found those parts hilarious too!!

Night-Owl123 I'll try to update every chapter A.S.A.P!!

the third Rave Master: Zero X Yeah I agree!! Kakashi go to the rubber room!! XD

nArUtOhInAtA fOrEvEr Heheheh!!! You'll find out!!

saki-kun Yes of course I'm going to torture them all!!! Heheheheh!!

IHearVoices Yes I do agree that I'm evil!! Hehehehe!!

B4By K4K4Sh1 Yes I do agree Sakura hitting Sasuke in the nuts is hilarious!!

darkwolf Yes Kakashi is HENTAI!!! Hehehehehe!!

Magicians of the Yami Yes Haku must keep it up or else....Heheheheheh!!

iluvsasuke Yes Naruto's going to get VERY jealous!! Hehehehe!

glance1 Hell???

ilovesasukeandyoucan'thavehim Yup! I'll update soon!!

Maruku-Kenshin Yup! I'll make it better and better!!!! Hehhehehe!

Oh yah! I forgot to tell everyone the spider part I know it was suppose to be bugs but I just kind of got carried away!! :P Heheheh!! Here goes the story!!

Chapter 5

"Sasuke!!! Are you ok?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Arggg...Do I look OK?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well...I...uh...." Sakura muttered.

"Sigh....Can't believe you hit me right there...wish you hit Naruto there.." Sasuke muttered.

"What did you say? Did you say something about Naruto?"Sakura asked.

"I...uh....Nothing.." Sasuke muttered.

"Haku....If you had a chance to choose would you choose to die as a tool or die for a precious person?"Kakashi asked, curiously.

"Uhh.....I can die as both..." Haku said..

While Kakashi was asking Haku questions, Haku wasn't focusing on where he was putting his hands so he 'accidentally' touched...Hinatas behind. Naruto's face went purple and Zabuza's face went red.

"Uh....Sorry...I...but..how...I..KAKASHI!!!" Haku yelled.

"Hehehehehehe.....Thats not all!!! Hehehehhe." Kakashi chuckled to himself.

'Oh no! Why do I want to stop this game so badly?? Arggg no! Must...Not!....Legs not hurting....arms....not burning....must...Oh what the hell!!' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto than ran to Hinata and pulled her up and Zabuza did the same pulling Haku out of the game

"I OBJECT THEM PLAYING TOGETHER!!" Zabuza and Naruto said at the same time.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked even though he knew why.

"Haku's trying to touch Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Hinata's trying to seduce Haku!!!" Zabuza yelled back.

"Haku's a pervert!!!" Naruto yelled.

"No!! Hinata's a slut!!!" Zabuza yelled.

"You shut up don't talk to Hinata that way!!" Naruto yelled.

"You shut up!!" Zabuza shouted.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE!!!" Sasuke said.

Zabuza and Naruto both turned away not looking at each other. "Do you know what you two look like right now? You look like two piece of crap trying to come out of a person's body!"Sasuke yelled.

'Whoa..Sasuke...such harsh words....' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Wow....Sasuke...the man...." Kiba said.

"Yea...I agree...harsh words...never seen Sasuke 'that' mad.."Shino said.

"You four lovebirds stop acting like fools! You, Zabuza why don't you just admit that you like Haku and Naruto why don't you admit you like Hinata? Since she likes you too!"Sasuke shouted. Zabuza and Naruto's jaw went dropping down to the ground.

-----Dead Silence----

"Uh...Should we keep playing?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know up to you, you perverted sensei." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Um...Naruto..Did...wh-what Sasuke said...was true?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Huh?.....Um....What...He...Said....Is........................True..." Naruto said while fidgeting with his fingers.

'Hahaha!! Naruto's shy like me, and I thought I was the only person that fidgeted with my fingers.' Hinata thought to herself.

"Zabuza-san...What..Sasuke...said...is...it -

"Yes its true now we must get back to heaven staying down here with these idiots are just a waste of time."Zabuza interrupted Haku.

'Omg!!! I can't believe it!!!' Haku thought to himself. After that Zabuza and Haku flew away.

"Ok guess you two, Shino and Kiba is the last to play."Kakashi said.

"I am not playing! Since I already got touch by Kiba!"Shino shouted.

"Huh? He did?" Kakashi asked.

-----Dead Silence----

Then everyone started to burst into laughter. "You all shut up!! So Shika fell on Ino's chest and Sasuke got hit in the nuts by Sakura!!" Kiba said while laughing...."Er...I didn't mean anything...." Kiba said when he found out that he was the only one laughing.

"Your dead Kiba." Sasuke said while cracking his knuckles.

"No!1 Not That!!! No!!!" Kiba yelled dramatically. Everyone then came in and started tickling Kiba to death.

"What are you people doing here?" A familiar voice asked. Everyone turn back and they saw Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.

"Holy Moly!!! You people came too??? Hey what about a game of Twister?" Kakashi asked with the perverted grin.

"Sure!! I heard Twister is fun!!" Temari said.

"Fine.." Gaara muttered.

"Ok......" Kankuro murmured.

"Omg!! Shikamaru your here too???!!!" Temari asked in excitement

"Huh? You!?? What are you doing here?" Shika asked.

"Back off lady he's mine!!" Ino yelled.

"Whatever women! He's mine!" Temari yelled back.

'Sigh...womens...so troublesome..one's already enough now there's two??...Sigh..' Shika thought to himself.

'Hehehehh! Now this is what I call interesting!! Now....I will have more fun!! Heheheheheh....'Kakahshi chuckled to himself...

'Omg! Not another hentai grin!! Sigh..When will this ever end?...Sigh..' Kurenai thought to herself.

'Omg! They came in a very bad time!! I hope Kakashi doesn't kill them...' Asuma thought to himself.

Well THX For reading!!! PLz REIVEWS!! And PLz R&R!!!!!!!.


	6. Chapter 6 Shika's Though On Women, Jirai...

A Game Of Twister

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Wish..I did..

You guys are so kool!!!!!! I wuv you all for reviewing!!! B4 me start story me would like to thank all my reviewers!!!

(Night-Owl123) Thx for loving my story!!! XD

(B4By K4K4Sh1) Omg! You got confused??? See I'm a bad writer...

(ilovesasukeandyoucan'thavehim) Yo! That's what I had in mine!1 Of course there's going to be a catfight!

(MELSAMA13) Heheheh...You'll find out what he has in mine...Heheheh

(nArUtOhInAtA fOrEvEr) Yup!! Another threesome!

(IHearVoices) Gaara-kun's your baby?? Kool!!!! Gaara must be your fav character!!

(iluvsasuke) I know!! Gaara agreeing?? Thats like one in a million!! Hehehehh

(Metalicgal) I agree!! Heheheheh

(glance1) Oh I see now!!

(the third Rave Master: Zero X) I know high school is fun but when ya get a lot of hw its not fun!! XD

(Sakura2387) Yup! I'll update soon!

(Chaos Dragon Spine) Maybe...Dunno yet..depends!!

Ok enough of me babbling!!! I have to say this one more time....I WUV YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! (me crazy!! Heheheh) Ok here goes the story! AND one more thing! I have my HIGH thanks to saki-kun for reminding me about GAI'S team I totally forgot about them!!! Gomenasai!!! I'm very sorry!! I just got a bit carried away!! Anyways HIGH thanks to saki-kun!!!! And Oh yah! Gai's Team WILL come in the next chapter but not this chapter!!

Chapter 6

"Hey since we've been playing so long we should have a rest, do you all want a rest?"Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" everyone answered back.

"Umm....Naurot-kun...Um....Are you hungry?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Uh...ya..kind..of.." Naruto muttered.

"I'll go get you some ramen then." Hinata said.

"Uh....Ok..." Naruto said.

'Wow! One hyperactive ninja becoming quiet and shy? That's the first!' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun!! Would you like some ramen?" Sakura asked.

"Sure...why not.." Sasuke answered back coldly.

"Here then!" Sakura said while handing the cup of ramen to Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun, would you like some ramen since you came a long way??"Sakura asked.

"......sure....." Gaara muttered.

'Why is she offering him ramen too? Why? Damm it!! What's wrong!?? I shouldn't be...caring about who she's giving ramen to...but..this feeling..DAMM IT! Arggg!' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Shika...Um..Have you played yet?" Temari asked.

"Huh? Yea I've played it already.." Shika answered.

"Huh? YOU DID??? With who??" Temari asked frantically.

"Huh?....With....Ino..." Shika answered.

"That slut! How can you be playing with her??" Temari yelled.

"Ahem! I am right here...and to correct you I am NOT a slut!"Ino yelled.

'Sigh.....troublesome....' Shika thought to himself.

Temari then took a pair of scissors and cut Ino's bangs but luckily Ino dodged it and Temari only cut a little bit of Ino's hair.

"That's IT! Lady your going down!!" Ino yelled.

"No! Women YOUR the one that's going DOWN!" Temari shouted.

"Uhh...You two should not -

Before Shika could say anything the two girls faced him and yelled. "ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"

'Yikes...Women can be so harsh..' Shika thought to himself. 'Oh no their not going to fight are they? I better stop them!"Shika then came to stop the girls from punching each other.

"Yo! Women! Don't fight! Why are you fighting over me??"Shika asked.

Temari and Ino then turn to look at Shika with death glares.

"You don't get it?" Ino asked 'too' calmly.

"How..can you not get it.." Temari said a bit 'too' calmly.

"Err....Uh...Not that I don't -

Before Shika can say anything the two girls hit him right in the eyes. "Ouch....What? what did I do this time?" Shika asked himself mentally.

"DIE YOU SLUT!" Temari yelled.

"NO YOU DIE! YOU HOOKER!!" Ino yelled back.

'So troublesome....' Shika thought to himself. "Hey! Sasuke if the two girls asked where I am tell them i died.

".....Are you saying that I'm stupid?? Tell them that your dead???!! Your freaking standing right here in front of me!"Sasuke yelled.

"Uh...No! That's not what I meant Sasuke!" Shika said.

"....Well then whatever I'm not doing anything for you!"Sasuke said with a cold tone.

"Fine.." Shika said.

"Yo Naruto!" Shika yelled.

"What do you want now Shika??" Naruto asked.

"If Ino or Temari asked where I am tell them I died." Shika said.

"Fine....I know...your having girl troubles!" Naruto shouted. "Like what Jiraiya told me! You must be having girl troubles!! Am I right or am I wrong?"

"Uh...Yes..." Shika answered. "Well now I'm going to go..so...yah..." Shika then ran off to climb a tree.

".....Weird...Shika...the genius is having girl troubles?? That is hilarious!!!"Naruto shouted.

Then all of a sudden Jiraiya appeared. "Hey Kakashi!" Jiraiya greeted.

"Hiyo! Your late you missed a lot of actions!" Kakashi said.

"Aww! Damm it! Oh well! Hey! Look! Are they having a catfight?"Jiraiya asked.

"I guess...over Shikamaru.....Hmmm why don't I see anyone fighting over me? Aren't I hot?"Kakashi asked.

"Man...Your 30 years old!" Jiraiya said.

"Oh well...Hey what did you wanted to come here to see again?"Kakashi asked.

"Oh yah! I'm witting the next book of "Come Come Paradise"Jiraiya said.

"Cool! What are you witting this time?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Same old stuff but adding a bit catfight...Heheheh I MUST watch this fight...Heheheh...If my calculations are right..their..going..to... -

"Strip.." Kakashi said finishing off what Jiraiya said.

"Yup!" Jiraiya said.

"So should we watch with intent?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup!" Jiraiya answered.

"DIE TEMARI!!" Ino yelled.

"DIE INO!!!" Temari yelled.

Temari and Ino then started to pull each other's hair when Ino accidentally pulled off Temari's upper clothing.

"..Heheh I knew it!" Jiraiya said still watching the girls.

"HOLY MOLY THAT IS ONE BIG MUFFINS!!" Kakashi yelled.

Temari then pulled off Ino's upper clothing for a signal of revenge. "OMG! THAT IS ANOTHER BIG MUFFINS!!" Kakashi yelled.

"....Did I just saw what I thought I saw?" Shika thought to himself. 'OMG! I saw Ino and Temari's APPLES!!!..I wonder which one are bigger?...WHAT THE HELL!!??? What in the name of Neptune am I thinking??....This is dreadful.....'

"INO-PIG AND TEMARI!! What the heck are you doing out here half naked?? I know a hut nearby and you can get change in there so you don't have to be HALF-naked."Sakura yelled. "What a disgrace to us females!!!" Sakura then took Temari and Ino to the hut to get some clothing on.

'No way! I MUST stop thinking!! I shouldn't be thinking about these things!!' Shika thought to himself.

"Hey! Shika are you okay?" Shino asked.

"What? No! I'm not thinking about their breast!" Shika shouted.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT......THEIR....UPPER BODY???" Shino asked curiously.

"Uh...no...I ...was.....uh....I..." Shika muttered.

"......The genius....even you can't handle..hentai.....sigh.."Shino muttered.

"This is the best! I got to saw the women upper body more this time!"Jiraiya shouted.

"Yea...I kind of did too.....but......their still young women so......"Kakashi muttered.

"Your right...sigh...if only it was Kurenai or Tsunde.."Jiraiya said.

"You WANT TSUNDE OR KURENAI TO STRIP IN FRON OF YOU??"Kakashi asked curiously.

"It'd...be...nice...to....Hehheheehe." Jiraiya muttered.

"Yikes! Man your one of a kind! I am though hentai but not as you man!"Kakashi shouted.

"Hey! Kakashi I'll tell you my plan on what to do with Ino,Temari and Shika thing." Jiraiya said. Jiraiya then whispered something in Kakashi's ear. "Aren't I just evil?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yup...you sure are.." Kakashi muttered.

Well THX for Reading!! PLz REVIEWS!! AND R&R!! Tankies everyone!!


End file.
